Problem: Donald solved $5$ more problems than Janet. Janet solved $3$ more than Ann. Ann solved twice as many as Randy. If Randy solved $7$ problems, how many problems did Donald solve?
Explanation: Since Randy solved $7$ problems, Ann solved $7\cdot 2=14$ problems, so Janet solved $14+3=17$ and Donald solved $17+5=\boxed{22}$ problems.